<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Share One Heart by Clockwork_parabatai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799200">We Share One Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_parabatai/pseuds/Clockwork_parabatai'>Clockwork_parabatai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_parabatai/pseuds/Clockwork_parabatai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa and Will share a quiet moment together after one of Brother Zachariah’s visits. Tessa has some news to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Share One Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa heard the muffled sound of the Institute doors swinging open, and set down her book for a moment. Wandering over to the arched windows, she lifted the curtain to glance down into the courtyard. There - a familiar sight, one of the Silent Brothers in those dark robes, returning back to the Silent City.<br/>
Of course, he was not just any old Silent Brother.<br/>
Tessa let the curtain swing back and hurried into the corridor, down the stairs, leading to the hallway. There was Will, drawing the doors closed once more.<br/>
“Will,” she scolded teasingly, “Why didn’t you tell me Jem was here?”<br/>
He started slightly at her voice, and hesitated, still at the door.<br/>
“My apologies, love,” he said quietly.<br/>
Tessa put her hands on her hips. “What excuse did you make this time?”<br/>
Will turner around sheepishly, and held up his arm. The tiniest of white bandages was woven around his wrist. A small scrape at the very most.<br/>
“The silent brothers will tire of your antics, and one day, when you have been sliced up by a demon, they won’t believe you!” she chided, walking over and touching his shoulder lightly to reassure him that she was joking. He smiled in response, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.<br/>
She took his cheek gently in her hand. It was warm to the touch, and Will let out a shuddering sigh at the contact, his eyes closing - a sign he was in deep thought.<br/>
“Will, what’s wrong?” Tessa asked softly.<br/>
He didn’t answer immediately, so Tessa took the opportunity to look him over. He was still as handsome as the day she had met him, that chaotic night running from the Dark Sisters. It felt like a lifetime ago, but that pretty-boy delicacy had lingered even now into his twenties, and those glittering blue eyes, dark eyelashes, and sweet mouth still sent her heart all aflutter.<br/>
“Jem,” he finally answered, subconsciously raising his hand to his chest where the faded parabatai mark resided. “It is still - so hard - “<br/>
Taking the hand that he had lifted, Tessa kissed it gently. The small act of affection encouraged him onwards.<br/>
“I thought it would get easier,” he whispered. “Now that so much time has passed. Sometimes it is. I see him all the time still, I know, but it is not how it was. How we used to be. And at the back of my mind, all the time, is the knowledge that he cannot stay. He always leaves again. Always.” Those eyes that she had fallen in love with slowly opened, glistening dangerously in a way she had not seen for a long time, a plea for help.<br/>
“I know.” Tessa said. “I feel it too. A piece of me, ripped violently away every time he must go.” She pushed herself up onto her toes, pulling Will down so that their foreheads rested together. Together, they formed a rock against the tide. Unshakable, constant and true, eternal.<br/>
“I am sorry, Tess,” Will said. “I know it hurts for you too, so I try not to let my emotions get the better of me in front of you...”<br/>
“Please don’t apologise to me, Will,” she replied earnestly. “We share one heart. You need never hide anything from me.”<br/>
He smiled at that, and Tessa felt a rush of gladness to see some of the darkness leave his eyes. “When will I stop underestimating you?” he wondered aloud. “Yes, Tess, you are indeed my heart, and I am a fool to worry that I may upset you. You are so much stronger than that.”<br/>
The sound of her name on his lips was gorgeous, the way he said it with such care, as if she was a creature to be revered and worshipped. Tessa tilted her head up and lifted her lips to his own. His hair tickled her face as he leant down and responded, his lips full and sweet. Tessa could not restrain a small sigh of pleasure as his flicked his tongue lightly across her lips, and she opened her mouth in response. She loved these slow, sensual kisses, a reminder that they had all the time in the world together, to cherish each other, to know every inch of the other person’s body.<br/>
“I hope it will not upset you further,” Tessa said, reluctantly breaking their kiss, “But Jem will be with us rather a lot in the upcoming months, I should think.”<br/>
Will’s forehead crinkled endearingly. “Of course that would not upset me. Every moment Jem is here is worth the pain of him leaving again, a thousand times over. But why do you think he will be here more often than usual?”<br/>
Tessa took a deep breath. “I didn’t tell you, but I have been seeing Jem for the last few weeks.”<br/>
“Is something wrong?” Will asked, looking at her anxiously.<br/>
“Quite the opposite.” Tessa replied, her hand dropping down to caress her stomach. “Will...I’m pregnant.”<br/>
He stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. “But I thought - you couldn’t...”<br/>
“I thought so too,” she replied. “Jem was doing some research for me, and for the past few months I have been taking a potion he brewed for me that we hoped would help. He said it was only a long shot that it work, so I didn’t tell you as I didn’t want you to get false hopes...” She peered up at him. “Will, are you very cross with me? I’m sorry -“<br/>
“Cross?” he said incredulously, his eyes widening in astonishment. “Tess, how could I be cross? This is...this is amazing!” A radiant smile blossomed upon his face, and he picked up her and swung her round, before quickly setting her back on her feet. “Goodness, I should be more careful,” he checked himself, resting his hand over her belly. “How long have you known?”<br/>
“A few weeks,” she told him. “Jem thinks the baby is around two months.”<br/>
“A few weeks!” He laughed aloud. “Mrs Herondale! How devilish of you to keep such a secret from me!” Tessa gave him a sly grin in response.<br/>
“Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?” he pondered.<br/>
“A boy.” Tessa said decisively. She had no way of knowing of course, but she just had a feeling. “And I already know the perfect name. James.”<br/>
“Oh,” Will said, his body melting into hers, a perfect fit. “James. Our child, James. It is a miracle.”<br/>
So there they stood, two figures locked in a tender embrace, a third figure with them in their hearts, and a fourth waiting to enter the world in several months time. Tessa has never expected to find such happiness, such love, but her world was all the greater for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>